


Sharing a tent (Lancaster)

by BlazingOrder



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lancaster - Freeform, Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingOrder/pseuds/BlazingOrder
Summary: Exactly as the the title implies





	Sharing a tent (Lancaster)

(Jaune's pov)  
I couldn't sleep. I had just woken up from another nightmare, a nightmare I've had since.... Ugggh. I lay my head back down, I was in a bit of a cold sweat and I should probably go and get some fresh air which is what I would do if it wasn't for the fact that I was currently in a bind and by bind I mean Ruby was currently holding me tightly with her head on my chest.

We had been going out, well "going out" we actually haven't gone out on our official first date yet but considering our circumstances probably isn't the best time atleast not yet.

Ren and Nora had actually made a bet on who would confess first and apparently.... They both lost because I Believe Nora said and I quote "uhhhh hehe".... What I never said it was a good explanation.

We atleast share a tent (not like that! You perverts) it had been a little awkward at first but we got used to it quickly. Although for some reason I don't get she insists that she wears my hoodie I mean why would she need it?, it's not even that cold outside and we have blankets. Although it's not like I'm complaining she does look cute in it (atleast I don't laugh!).

I look down and see her sleeping form (she's really adorable) I take my hand and pat her head "mew" and she let out a cute noise, I discovered she makes this noise when someone try's to wake her up one morning.

"Ywaaan" jeez I'm tired so I decided just to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fic on this site, I hope you liked my first fic and if you don't well that's ok. This peice here is just a little experiment I did (I'm not good at p.o.v.'s) if anyone has some feedback (and yes I know the ending is abrupt and lackluster) then by all means I'll take any advice to make my fics better, well anyway look forward to some bigger thing I have planned bye!.


End file.
